gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Auberon
Auberon is a Sylvani Warrior, and an adventurer.He took part in both the Quest for the Sword and the Wraith Saga. He is currently serving as the General in charge of the Argani army, and is married to Titta, the Handmaiden of Queen Melwen . 'Summary' *TITLES: Knight of Horsa, Warlord of Edhelnore . *OTHER NAMES: Sir Auberon, General Auberon. Melwen’s Hammer. *HOME: Originally Gallia, Horsa. Now Emynost , Edhelnore *FAMILY: Married to Titta *BORN: 8th April, 1323 *AGE: 153 *LEVEL: 22 *RACE: Sylvani *PROFESSION: Fighter 'Background' Auberon was born in the small Wood Elf village of Gallia, far to the west. His father was the village's leader. He was also a pacifist and had founded the village on his ideas of non-violence. During one of the harsher winters, a band of Horsan Raiders entered the village. They were greeted in peace and kindness, but returned this by attacking the villagers. Auberon's father was the first to be killed. The young Auberon fled to get help from the nearby village of Elara. The Elves there laughed at him, saying it was the Gods' punishment for welcoming Horsans into their village. Auberon returned to Gallia to find it ruined, and the villagers all dead. He fell down and started crying, until well into the night. Eventually, a group of Dark Elves found him. They started laughing at him, and asked him why the little Wood Elf was crying. Auberon replied: "I am not a Wood Elf, for their hearts are as black as night. I despise all their kind!" Shocked at his reply, and realizing how young Auberon was, the leader, a nobleman named Krallzar, took him to his home in Zarkal (Drilzar). Here he was raised as his son. As Auberon grew, he suffered greatly at the hands of the other Dark Elves. However, it was soon discovered that he was good with a sword, after he defeated many of the Dark Elf warriors in various duels. Eventually he fell in love with Tarlya, a rival nobleman's daughter. Drazor, the nobleman found out about their affair, and gave his daughter as a sacrifice to the dark gods. He also arranged for Auberon to meet with an 'accident.' Auberon was thrown off a cliff and left for dead. The fall seriously injured Auberon's head: he survived, but was left insane. He vowed revenge on Drazor. He returned to town, where he killed not only Drazor, but all his family, servants and slaves, before setting fire to his house. The fire spread, and soon the whole town was alight. All those who challenged Auberon were quickly slain. Many Dark Elves fled the town. Auberon was left alone in an abandoned and ruined town. He quickly began to believe he was invincible- he had survived assassination attempts, and numerous fights, and was still alive. Yet he had nothing. He was shunned by both Wood and Dark Elves. Both his families were dead. And his only love was slain. He had nothing to live for. Then he realized that out in the great world, there must be someone or something that could kill him, and end his misery. So he picked up a sword, and set out to find his death! Auberon wandered for many years, never finding his doom. It was during this time that he met Miagi, and then the rest of the Company of the Sword. Auberon quickly realized the danger of the quest. Who better to kill him than the Death Queen herself. 'Unfortunately' Auberon survived the final conflict. However, during the course of the quest, he met and developed a crush on Titta. Auberon was also knighted by the Horsan’s, and seemed to have a place in the world. Suddenly, life didn't feel so empty. Auberon was delighted when, after the Quest, Melwen arranged a marriage between Titta and himself. The two were wed immediately. Due to his skill at fighting, and his ruthlessness, Lexus appointed Auberon as the Warlord of Edhelnore. So now, again with his own people, and with a beautiful wife, Auberon was at last happy. This wasn’t to last, however.... Upon request by King Lexus, Auberon and his Chosen Men (Loria, Ol, Deadeye and Mallis ) were sent to Rhutalath . Their mission was to protect the last Elven village, Krish-mu , from the Inquisition. Auberon's assignment was a tough one, but he fared well. Auberon suspected the assignment was merely to get him away from the court, as he was convinced that Titta and his king were having an elicit affair. Still, he was glad to be on the road again and away from Emynost where he felt more and more like an outsider. Auberon's bad luck once again manifested itself, however. Tricked by a Rash'ana, he unwittingly released the Death-Queen's Wraith servants from their prison on Fala. Because of this Borath sent him and his company to slay them. After sending his chosen men to escort the elves of Krish-mu back to Edhelnore, he set off on the quest to slay the wraiths. Along the way he was joined by Blood Wolf, Berunez, Leanna and Shadow . During the quest he was cursed with a Black Plague which threatened his life. The cure came in the form of water, drunk from the Holy Chalice of Melina. However, it left him passive and unable to slay any but the most vilest of demons. Also, convinced that Titta was still continuing her affair with Lexus, he agreed to marry Leanna, even though he was already wed to another. The tragedy of Auberon continues..... Stats *'LANGUAGES:' Sylvani 7, Parzifan 7, Argani 5 *'PP': 0 *'HITS': 180 *'AT:' 20 *'DB': 49 *'SPECIAL:' Knighted. *'Curse-' can commit no violence, save against other-worldly creatures. Primary Skills Items of Note Pre-Wraith Saga *Malonia- Sword of the Elven General, forged from Mithril. +30 Holy Longsword. x2 damage. *Mithril Armour- At 20, +20 DB. Wraith Saga *Lightsage Armour- Armour of the Lightsages of old Alqador. AT20, +35 DB. +40 RR vs Channeling. Can glow incredibly bright at will. *Lightblade- Sword of the Lightsages of old Alqador. +75 holy longsword. Can cast Lightening at will. Can glow incredibly bright at will. *Gauntlets of Mist- Created by Rhumas, the arch-mage of Kuros. The opals on each finger can imprison a wraith. Can locate wraiths. *Shield of Reflections- A shield which once belonged to the Starlords. It reflects all spells, if the spell fails an RR against 3rd level. Can be used for signalling. *Voice of Luma- An amulet which once belonged to Luma, the herald of King Argus I. It amplifies the wearer’s voice, enabling them to be heard over great distances. Character created by Paul Jones and Stuart Eadie. Category:Company of the Sword Category:Quest for the Sword Category:Elves Category:Elf Category:PCs Category:Characters Category:Wraith Saga Category:Titta Category:Chosen Men Category:Sylvani Category:Warriors Category:Ash Company Category:Kallari